


My Dear

by r6bel



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Bomin is a prince and Daeyeol a knight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r6bel/pseuds/r6bel
Summary: "I promise that I will become a star and shine only for you."
Relationships: Choi Bomin/Lee Daeyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you very much for reading this, sorry if i have errors, but I am trying to do my best, English is not my first language, anyway, enjoy reading <3
> 
> Psdt: please listen 'My Dear' by Chen to set the story

The sweet whisper of the night accompanied the timid steps of those lovers. The moon and stars covered them in its warm light, shining even brighter, filling the night with dreams and hopes. Still, as beautiful as the full moon was, however intimate that dance was, there was no place in their hearts for dreams and hopes, their destiny was not to be together, at dawn their paths would separate.

Bomin did not want to say goodbye, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Daeyeol, what he wanted most was to lose himself in his gaze, to know that he was real and that he was by his side. Daeyeol would like things to have happened differently, he would have preferred never to have fallen in love, since that way, he would not be the cause of the sadness that the youngest was experiencing today.

Tears began to flow from his tears, whimpers came from his mouth, he felt his chest constrict and his heart ache. Bomin realized what he took his cheek for as he gently massaged them, action for which Daeyeol had to lower his gaze feeling sorry.

"Why are you crying?" The minor said in a soft and sweet tone, almost like a whisper.

"Because you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life" He imprisoned Bomin in his arms and hugged him warmly, he fit perfectly in his arms.

Not a word had been spoken at the statement he had just made, Choi had always been a reserved person who hardly ever said exactly what he thought and felt - his father used to tell him that to be a governor you had to be a cold person - and Daeyeol came to change that.

Bomin liked receiving compliments, everyone in the kingdom used to say that he was the most beautiful prince that ever lived. But when Daeyeol told him that his laugh was so smiling, that his singing voice was more charming and fascinating than any sonata that could exist, Bomin did not know how to react, because the taller one saw beyond a pretty face that everyone praised. Daeyeol fell in love with all the little things that made Bomin up, both his defects and his virtues, his sometimes grumpy character, the warmth that he conveyed just by smiling, also the slightly extravagant culinary tastes that he possessed, But what he loved and treasured the most was listening to the long talks that the youngest used to give him under the big apple orchard that was in the gardens of his palace, how his little eyes shone when telling him about his day to day, when he managed to receive a compliment from his literature teacher for his poetry - poetry of which Daeyeol was his muse - and when there were bad days, the little pout that formed on his lips made him want to hug him and say that everything would be fine.

Remembering the apple orchard, that was where they had their first kiss, where they had both made the promise to support each other, they knew perfectly well, that promise could not be completed.

Now everything was so different, Daeyeol was about to turn twenty-eight and that means only one thing: he had to join the army of that kingdom. Difficult times were near and they needed all the support possible. It was fine, for him it was fine, because he would fight to defend the honor of the land that saw him born, and he would give his life for the person who made him feel alive, he would give his life for Prince Choi Bomin.

Under the great apple orchard of that palace, almost two years after his farewell, the now king was reviewing each one of the poems he had written directed towards Daeyeol, those entitled 'To my youth', 'Eyes of the sun', and many more, they made him go back to the old days, where worries did not exist, where it was just him falling deeply into Daeyeol's charms, but now the poems were a thing of the past, now in that chest the sword that once had been placed He wielded the bravest knight in the entire kingdom, the sword wielded by an inexperienced and overly stubborn but persevering young man, the sword once wielded by Lee Daeyeol, Prince Choi Bomin's first and last love.

Bomin used to sit every day under the swing that was in that oak tree to observe the Sun, because he always related Daeyeol with the Sun, so warm, so bright and so happy, that was the way to feel close to his lover, Bomin he liked to think that on cloudy days the sun felt sad and the clouds embraced him to comfort him, making the sky cloudy, so that the Sun would shine again splendidly.


End file.
